Easter with the Jackson family
by Ice-Cream TV
Summary: It's Easter and the whole Argo 2 crew, Calypso, Nico and Will are coming to Annabeth, Percy and their twins. The story is told from the point of view of Annabeth.
1. Preparation

**Hi thats my first Chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I know that Easter is already over, but here is a little Easter story.**

* * *

My name is Annabeth and I have a husband named Percy and we are both 24 years old. The day after tomorrow is Easter and we still have to buy presents for our 2.5 year old twins Dylan and Sophia. Jason and Piper with their 2 year old daughter Aimi, Hazel and Frank, Leo and Calypso and Percy's little brother Nico with his friend Will will also come to us on Easter sunday.

* * *

Two days before Easter Sunday

It's 7:30 and Percy still has not gotten up, although I told him the night before to get up at 7:00. I went to our bedroom to wake him up. I knocked on the door and got no answer. Then I opened, actually I hate to wake Percy, because he always looks so cute and relaxed in his sleep. But this time he really had to get up,so I went to our bed.

I sat at it and say, "Percy get up."

No Answer.

"Percy get up!" I cried louder this time.

No Answer.

I shook it and even hit it lightly, but if Percy sleeps, you can not wake him up. I knew there was a secret trick to wake him up, but of course I forgot it.

I tried for half an hour until I finally got the trick. I whispered in his ear, "Percy, there are blue cookies."

He shot out of his sleep and immediately asked, "Where?"

"Nowhere, I just wanted to wake you up."

"Oh Annabeth, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we said we go shopping this morning. I've been trying to wake you up for over half an hour now! "

"What time is it?"

"8:05 am"

Percy got up quickly and got dressed. He ran down to make himself some small food, put on his shoes and a leather jacket and called through the whole house: "We can go Annabeth!"

"Yes, I'm coming!"

We both got into our car and drove to the next store, where things were for Easter.

There we took a parking space and went to the shop.

We looked around. "How about some chocolate?" Percy asked.

"Okay, but we'll do the same for both, otherwise they'll argue."

"Agreed, how about this?"

He showed me an Easter bunny from Kit-Kat.

"That's okay, and what about it.

" I got a small bowl of tens of different chocolate varieties in it

. "OK."

It was like that for a while, until we found something for our children and the child of Jason and Piper that we could give them. Mainly it was chocolate, but since we do not just want to give away chocolate, everyone got a jigsaw puzzle.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Back at home, Percy picked up the presents from the trunk. When he was done, I drove off to pick up our twins at Percy's mother.

The ride took a long time, because there were many traffic jams. When I finally arrived I went into the building and straight to the elevator, because I was too lazy to go up the stairs. I waited and waited and when the elevator finally arrived I had to let 7 people out first. Then I went into the elevator and pressed the button with the 5.

At the top, the door opened and I quickly went out to allow another person to get in. I went to the right and knocked on the door with the inscription: Apartment 49. It said: Sally Jackson.

Seconds later, Sally opened the door. We greeted each other with a hug. Then we went into the living room where Dylan and Sophia sat on the floor and played Lego. The sight was enchanting, so I immediately had to smile. The two stood up to hug me. After a short hug, I said to them, "Let's go, Dad's already waiting for us."

"Dad!", Both said at the same time.

"But first I have to go shopping for a while."

"Okay," Dylan said.

Sophia only nodded, I knew how much they were attached to her father and that they were a little angry, but it was a good opportunity to buy something for Percy.

So we said goodbye to Sally, took the elevator to the ground floor, went to the parking lot and got into the car. Then we drove to the next shop.

I got out, told the kids to wait a minute and went to the store.

Inside I bought a gift, then paid and went to the car. I opened the trunk of the car and got in, but Sophia asked directly, "What did you buy?"

I thought about it shortly before I said, "Dish soap."

Then we drove home, meanwhile the twins told everything they did to Grandma Sally.

At home I said the twins they should ring already. The two tried, but they were still too small for it. Annabeth tucked the present into a rucksack, pulled it on, walked to the door, and then lifted Sophia so she could ring the bell. Dylan looked offended when Annabeth saw this she said quickly: "Next time you may ring the bell."

Immediately he looked happy. Annabeth did not have much time to enjoy this moment, because then the door opened and the twins pounced on Percy to hug him. He took each on one of his arms. The two clung to his side and put their heads on his shoulders. Percy and I kissed each other, as they always do.

Then I went down to the basement to hide the gift for Percy. I went up into the living room where the twins were playing with Percy on the floor, sat on the couch and watched TV.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

About 10 minutes later

"Oh ... I have to do some shopping," I said.

"What?" Percy asked curiously.

"Dish soap"

"You've already bought dish soap," said Sophia.

"I need another dish soap."

"But..."

"Bye"

Then I kissed all three on the forehead and set off to buy **dish soap**.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

30 minutes later

When I got home, I unlocked the front door with my key and went to the basement to stow the dish soap. Back in the living room, I found Percy on the couch with the twins in my arms. They slept, but it did not look comfortable.

I looked at the clock, it was 19:30 clock. I decided to read the rest of the day.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

3 hours later

The bedroom door opened and a sleepy Percy stood in front of it.

"And slept well?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, but I am still tired. I've already put the twins to bed and want to keep sleeping here if it does not bother you, "he replied sleepily.

"No, you do not disturb. I have nothing to do right now, so sleeping is not a bad idea. " Percy went to the wardrobe, put on his pajamas and went to bed. Meanwhile I lay my book away and when he was in bed I turned off the light.

We both wished each other good dreams before nestling to his side. Only a little later we fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it. For my first chapter it's not bad right? Do not forget recession, if you like it. I hope you have received great gifts and later Happy Easter (I hope you say that in English)****.**

**Bye**

**René**


	2. Easter

**This is the end of this little story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

2 days later

Today is Easter and the kids are already excited. But they have to be patient, because before they get their presents, we all meet for brunch.

This morning we all got up early to prepare for everything. Percy and I put tables and chairs on the terrace. While the children were engaged in games inside. Percy put out the chairs and I covered them with upholstery.

At 9 o'clock we had everything prepared. So I went to the bedroom to get something pretty. Percy first went to the nursery to remove the children and then he changed himself.

Percy and the twins got into the car. Before I started myself, I put the children still each their belt. I climbed in, strapped on and drove to the restaurant where we had brunch.

Once there, we waited until everyone was there. When all were finally there, we all welcomed each other. Everyone was happy and that pleased me.

We went to the dining room and were immediately assigned a table. Everyone took a seat, Sophia was to my left and Percy to my right sat Dylan sitting next to him. Across from me sat Piper, sitting next to her was Aimi and Jason, sitting opposite Percy.

We exchanged information about what happened the last time. Piper reported that she is pregnant a second time, which everyone was happy about. Will and Nico reported that they would move together, which also pleased everyone. They have chosen an apartment on the edge of Manhattan. Hazel and Frank had nothing special to tell, just like me and Percy.

At 10:30 the breakfast buffet opened and the kids wanted to eat right away so Percy and Jason agreed to go straight to the buffet with them.

When they came back, each of them, including the adults, had a huge pile of food on their plate.

Gradually, the others went to the buffet. Everyone came back with a lot of food on the plate. The girls (or women) had brought more salty food, the boys (or men) and the kids had rather sweet food brought. Percy was the only man who did not eat mostly sweet food because he had covered at least half of his plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

When the kids were full, they asked all the time when we would go home.

0~0~0~0~0~0

1:30 hour later

Everyone had gone to the buffet at least twice. Only now was the lunch buffet opened, although nothing happens anymore, but still Percy, Jason and Frank go to the lunch buffet. Jason came with a plate full of chicken breast and vegetables. Percy came with a plate full of fish and rice and Frank came with a plate full of Chinese noodles with chicken pieces and spicy sauce. When I took a close look at Piper and Hazel, I realized that the two of them were the same as I thought: Men. The three ate while the others continued to talk.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

At 14 o 'clock

We asked for the bills and paid before we leave. The kids, Percy, Jason, Will, Nico and Frank walk, while the others go by car to our house.

Luckily, I and the others came home with the cars so they had time to hide the presents for the kids. While I put glasses and drinks on the table outside.

But only 10 minutes later, the others were at the door. We went outside to the terrace and the kids started looking straightaway.

The children searched for about 45 minutes until they had everything together. Meanwhile, the adults chatted.

When the kids had finally found everything, they still searched in the hope of finding something.

After 30 minutes it was time. Each of them came to the table with a little girl and Dylan said, "You lied, there was something else to find."

The adults looked at each other shocked, they had not hidden anymore, especially no casket.

Percy, who came first to speak, challenged her: "Give that to me, this is not for you."

Aimi protested, "We found it, so it's ours, or."

She looked at Dylan and Sophia, who both nodded in sync. So the 3 opened the caskets at the same time. There was a little trident in Dylan's casket. There was a small stone owl in Sophia's casket. And in Aimi's casket was a small fossilized dove.

Then the respective symbol flashed over the 3. Dylan a trident, Sophia an owl and Aimi several pigeons. These are symbols of the gods.

"They are not your children," Percy called to heaven.

A loud voice that came from somewhere in the air agreed: "That may be true, but we all superhumanize our descendants, including some of our grandchildren ..."

"Look," Nico interrupted, pointing his finger at the three children.

When we realized that the kids were looking scared and terrified, I, Percy and Piper quickly ran to them. Percy picked Dylan up, me Sophia and Piper Aimi. The kids snuggled up to us and Sophia whispered, "What is mom?"

"These are your grandparents, gods."

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

The rest of the day was spent soothing the children.

At 7pm everyone went and since the children were still scared they were allowed to sleep with me and Percy in bed tonight. During the night, Dylan snuggled up to Percy, and Sophia to me.

* * *

**If you ask yourself:"Why is Piper's daughter called Aimi?" Here is the answer: Aimi is Japanese and stands for beauty.**

**If everything goes as planned, a new story will start next week on Thursday.**

**René**


End file.
